


Compared to Your Eyes, Nothing Shines Quite as Bright

by hauntedpapyrus



Series: Raphael Santiago's Wacky Adventures in Dating [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Dates, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Raphael calls Simon baby all the time, Raphael is a gentleman like his mama taught him to be, Raphael is also super affectionate, Sharing Clothes, Space is romantic, nervous wreck!Raphael, vague mentions of Katherine Heigl movies, wearing each other's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedpapyrus/pseuds/hauntedpapyrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael thought the hardest part was over. He's finally asked Simon out on a date. Now he's trying to plan the perfect first date and has no idea what he's doing. Featuring Magnus the relationship guru, Raphael discovering the romantic comedy genre, Luke continuing to be a supportive father, Clary being a good best friend, matching bouquets, the romance of space, and the fluffiest first date ever. </p><p>This is a sister piece to my fic "A Moment Like This" but can be read as a standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compared to Your Eyes, Nothing Shines Quite as Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sadlyamundane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/gifts).



> First off, I did not realize that tiny David Castro was in 27 Dresses, that's the only Katherine Heigl movie I've actually seen. 
> 
> I didn't anticipate my first fic to receive the love it did, nor the demand for the first date. I also didn't anticipate writing over 5k for this, but Raphael is demanding and does what he wants. As in my last fic, thank you  sadlyamundane  for the love, support, and headcanons.

Magnus always looked forward to Alec hugging him when he came home, he always enjoyed his boyfriend being affectionate. If it had been a particularly grueling day, Alec might even pick him up as he gave him a bone crushing hug. But Alec had yet to bury his face in Magnus’ hair and whisper, “Thank god,” during a welcome home hug.

“Alexander?” Magnus didn’t get to finish his question before he was dragged into the living room to see Raphael sitting on the couch. It reminded Magnus of Raphael’s fledgling days, sitting on his couch and carefully studying whatever on TV.

“He showed up and needed help, and I didn’t know what to do. I remembered you liked this show, so I put it on to help.” Alec was nervously looking over his boyfriend’s shoulder between Raphael and the TV.

 “I’ll take it from here, darling.” Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek, “I’m sure he appreciates your help as much as I do.” Alec’s cheeks flushed as he mumbled out a thank you and bolted from the room.

Raphael seemed completely oblivious to the fact that other people were in the room. He remained perfectly still with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. Magnus zeroed in on his sweater sleeves. They were just a little bit too long, covering the vampire’s hands up to his knuckles. Raphael never wore ill fitting clothes. It was when Magnus came closer that he caught a familiar scent. While he didn’t have the enhanced senses that vampires did, he could still recognize that the sweater was Simon’s.

“Raphael?” Magnus waited for him to look up before continuing, “not that I don’t enjoy your company, but I must ask, why are you in my apartment watching _The Millionaire Matchmaker_ with my boyfriend?”

 Raphael hugged his knees closer to his chest. “You weren’t here. So Alec put on this,” his hand flailed in the direction of the TV, “because he thought it might give me some inspiration.”

 Magnus sighed as his friend’s eyes returned to the screen. He walked off to the kitchen to pour two glasses of whatever was closest. “That’s well and fine, dear, but that still doesn’t explain why you’re in my apartment.” Magnus situated himself on the other side of the couch, passing off a glass to Raphael. He waited until Raphael took a sip to ask, “Is this about you asking out Shane?”

 Raphael managed to choke out, “You know his name is Simon,” in between coughs. He watched Magnus wave his hand and the screen turn black while he finished choking. “I hate you, by the way.” Raphael glared at Magnus. It could have threatening, but the vampire was currently hugging his knees to his chest in an oversized sweater. The effect was lost.

 “Hate me for being right or being your only friend?”

“How dare you!” Raphael actually held up his fingers to count off, “One, I have _plenty_ of friends. Two, you are not right!” The loose cuff of the sweater flopped around Raphael’s wrist as he shoved his fingers in Magnus’ face.

 Magnus held Raphael’s gaze as he took a long sip of his drink. It was longer and louder than necessary, but he was trying to make a point. “If you have as many friends as you claim, then why are you here to _not_ talk about you asking Salvatore on a date?” He punctuated his question with one raised eyebrow.

“You’re not even trying anymore,” Raphael mumbled as he looked the other way. Magnus let him take some time to gather his thoughts. The younger man let out a deep sigh after a few minutes of silence, “It is about asking Simon on a date, though.”

“And you came to your oldest, dearest friend for advice?” Magnus slid closer to Raphael to nudge him.

“I came to you because you’re in a relationship. You’re good at this.” Raphael began playing with his cuff, “I don’t know what to do. Every idea I come up with seems stupid or something he wouldn’t like. I want this to be perfect! I want to give him the date he deserves! I cannot ruin this, Magnus!” His voice was getting louder and more upset with each sentence. He was emotional enough to make Magnus and Alec, who had been sneaking his way into the kitchen during Raphael’s rambling, raise an eyebrow at each other. “I can’t lose him again…” Raphael’s voice was muffled by his sleeves over his face.

Magnus slowly wrapped an arm around the smaller man’s shoulders, "Raphael, you are one of my best friends. And that's why I'm telling you that you need to calm the fuck down.” He ignored the scowl he received from the younger man as he continued, “You’re not going to lose Simon if this isn’t perfect. He’ll appreciate whatever effort you put into this.” The only answer he received was a pained groan from the boy currently buried in his shoulder.

“It’s true,” Alec said as he appeared on the other side of the couch. “All he did when he stayed at the Institute was talk about you.” That got Raphael’s attention.

“He did?”

Alec nodded, “So don’t worry too much.” He caught Magnus’ approving gaze and looked away with a blush. “Why don’t you ask him what he wants to do?” Neither Alec or Magnus were able to determine what the look on Raphael’s face meant, but it did make Alec shuffle to the other end of the couch where Magnus could be a buffer.

“Or we could brainstorm some ideas with you.” Magnus suggested in hopes that his best friend wouldn't try to attack his boyfriend.

Raphael reverted to his original position. “I guess that could help.” 

“Excellent! I do advise not doing what we did, with one of you getting engaged and then the other crashing the wedding.” Magnus leaned back to peck Alec’s cheek, “Although it did make a memorable first kiss.”

Alec gave Magnus a shy smile before pecking his cheek in return. “Simon did keep saying it was like… what’s the movie he kept talking about?”

“ _The Graduate_ , darling.”

“Yeah, _The Graduate_. So maybe he would be into that?” Raphael nodded as he watched the couple in front of him. He’d sit here until dawn if it meant he could come up with the perfect idea. If he could make the slightest bit of progress towards Simon and himself looking like that one day, it’d be worth all the hassle.

Raphael left a few hours later with a few ideas and a list of movies from Magnus, for “inspiration and research.”

*****

"Rafa, I love you but I can't watch another movie."

"I agree, these movies are terrible."

"Fine. As your clan leader, I order you to watch the rest with me."

Lily and Stan groaned. “If we have to sit through more, can we at least watch something that isn’t starring Katherine Heigl?” Lily picked up the list and scanned it.

“I have a working theory sold her soul to be in every romantic comedy ever filmed.” Stan let his head hit the back of the couch.

Raphael glared at his friends, “She has job security then, unlike the both of you. So if you do value your positions here, shut up and watch the movie.” He turned his head back to the screen, ignoring the huffing vampires next to him. 

“Why do we have to do this again?” Stan asked, completely bored with the montage of Katherine Heigl being a bridesmaid twenty-seven times.

“We’re doing this because Rafa is nervous about his date with Simon.” Lily smirked when Raphael glared at her again.

“Ah, so Raphael just wants to romance the fledgling?” Stan tapped his finger on his chin. “Why are we watching these then? Simon won’t like any of this.” Raphael took a moment to thank God that he was already dead so Lily and Stan couldn’t drive his blood pressure up. If they could, they would’ve sent him to his grave a long time ago.

“We’re watching these because Magnus Bane told Raphael it might help.”

“Is that where he went earlier? You’d think Magnus Bane would be more help. Isn’t he dating that Shadowhunter?”

“I believe his name is Alec Lightwood. He’s very handsome and they seem to be very in love.”

“Really? Good on them.” Raphael was going to kill them. The only thing holding him back at this point was he’d prove Magnus right about having no other friends.

“If you two hate this so much, then come up with some suggestions,” Raphael spat as he paused the movie. “I asked to you help me with this because I thought you two would be willing to. Not gossip about Magnus Bane and his love life!” Lily and Stan sat in stunned silence. Figuring his point was made, Raphael continued the movie. Twenty minutes later, he figured out that every romantic comedy followed the same formula and Stan theory about Katherine Heigl might be correct. Lily and Stan had stayed quiet except for Lily occasionally tapping on her phone.

“Rafa, we have an idea.” Lily’s voice was quiet and unsure. Raphael paused the movie and looked at her. “As much as we wish we could, we can’t help you. But we found someone who can.” Raphael recognized Magnus’ number on Lily’s screen. He read over the conversation before looking at the contact Magnus sent. With an irritated sigh, he pulled out his phone and dialed the number.

*****

Raphael was already seated when Clary walked into the café. She raised an eyebrow as she sat down, “ I see you approve of the sweater I gave Simon for Hanukkah last year.” Raphael did his best to not look phased. “So, you want to explain why you called me?”

Silence fell as the two stared each other down. Raphael eventually gave in, he did need help and was rapidly running out of resources. "I need your help.”

"You realize how reluctant you sound, right?" Clary tilted her head.

"I'm glad to see your training has improved your powers of observation," Raphael ignored her glare and continued on, "I need your help coming up with what to do for a date. You know Simon the best, and no matter what I do I can't come up with something good enough." He slumped over the table with another heavy sigh.

Clary's eyes softened. "I'm sure we can come up with something if we brain storm," she gently placed her hand on Raphael's shoulder. He fought the urge to shrug it off. “Tell me what you got so far and we’ll take it from there,” she smiled encouragingly.

“If I had any idea of what to do, do you think I would have asked as many people as I have?” Raphael snapped. He saw her smile falter. Worried she’d leave, he rushed to apologize. “I’m sorry. I’m just… I’m not good at this and I want it go well.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you apologize and it not be sarcastic.” Clary reached into her bag to grab her sketchbook. “Let’s start from scratch. Have you ever been on a date?” She ignored Raphael’s insulted scowl as she flipped to a clean page. “Hey, you’re the one who said you’re not good at this. I just need to know what I’m working with.”

“No, I’ve never been on a date. But, _obviously_ , I know how they work.”

Clary nodded as she pushed herself up from the table. “Alright, I’m getting a latte and then we’re going to get to work.” She looked over her shoulder before walking away, “Don’t worry too much. If I know Simon, and I do, he’ll be happy as long as he’s on a date with you. You should hear how he talks about you.” She left Raphael feeling somewhat reassured because _Simon talks about him._

*****

When Simon daydreamed about Raphael asking him out, he didn’t imagine it’d include spending an entire week barely seeing Raphael. He was the clan leader, it wasn’t uncommon for him to have piles of work or meetings to attend. Even then Raphael only disappeared for a day or two, and he would text Simon regularly during those days. If it hadn’t been for Raphael asking Simon for a date, he would think he was avoiding him.

It wasn’t like he was avoiding Simon specifically because they were supposed to go on a date, right? Maybe Raphael was insulted that Simon had called him old-fashioned and adorable, or that they had hugged. Simon stopped poking at his Moo Shu pork to adjust the sleeve of his — _Raphael’s_ — jacket. On top of not seeing the person he had a giant crush on all week, his favorite sweater had gone missing.

“You do know that it won’t oink at you no matter how long you stare, right?” Luke sat down across from Simon, placing a glass of blood in front of him.

“Thanks,” Simon mumbled as he took a sip. Luke watched him take a few more sips and then return to poking his food.

“Do you want to talk about it? Or are you trying to master the whole vampire brooding thing?” Simon had been hanging out at The Jade Wolf almost every night this week. While Luke would always welcome him, a quiet Simon made a concerned Luke.

“It's just... Raphael asked me out a few days ago and I haven't talked to him since." Simon sighed, "I'm just nervous that he's regretting asking me or something. It's stupid."

"It's not stupid, your feelings are valid." Luke's words were stern. Simon continued to poke at his plate. Luke folded his hands on the table, giving Simon the look he always wore before delivering the motivational speech of the century. "Look, I'm going to tell you something to make you feel better. But I suggest you don't tell Raphael in case it makes him want to start a war." That caught the boy’s attention.

“Should I really know if he’ll start a war over it? I got him to say that werewolves aren’t terrible the other day, and I’d rather not backtrack.” Simon was met by Luke’s unimpressed stare. “Point taken. Go on.”

“You are aware of me meeting with him, right?” Luke waited for Simon to nod before continuing, "Raphael was a nervous wreck when he asked me for permission. Simon, he shook _my hand_. He actually said that he would follow you into damnation, and ran off as soon as we were done to ask you out. I doubt he’d go through all of that and have regrets.”

“Okay, that’s a good point,” Simon said as he shoved a forkful of food in his mouth. He saw Luke’s relieved smile as he chewed. “That doesn’t explain why he hasn’t been around.”

Luke leaned over to steal a bite from Simon’s plate. “You won’t know until you ask him.”

“But he could’ve gone through all the trouble and realized I wasn’t worth it. And now he wants to avoid me until I get the message, and—”

"I don't know how many vampires, especially clan leaders, would be willing to meet an alpha werewolf alone to beg for permission to date someone. He cares about you, trust me on that. He’s probably just trying to find the perfect outfit for your date." A smile slowly spread across Simon's face.

His phone chose that moment to light up with Raphael's name. He glanced as Luke's smug smile before snatching his phone from the table _. 'Are you free on Friday?'_

"Told you," Luke said after Simon had shoved the screen in his face. “You said yes, right?”

“I didn’t just have a heart to heart with you about me freaking out that I messed up my shot with the guy I’ve had a crush on for _months_ just to say no when he texts me.” Simon was proud of the snort that came from Luke.

“Just making sure. I don’t know how dating works nowadays.”

“I don’t think he does, either. He did ask you for permission to date me.” Simon smiled as grey dots appeared on Raphael’s side of the conversation. “Hey Luke?” He waited for a noise of acknowledgement. “What do you know about flowers?”

*****

Raphael knocked on Simon’s door just as the sun finished setting. He tugged on his collar nervously. After spending the week wrapping himself in Simon’s sweater, his clothes felt too tight. The door finally swung open and he was greeted with a blinding smile.

“Hey.” Simon’s voice was soft.

Raphael took in Simon’s outfit before meeting his eyes. “You look good.”

“You do too! Guess all that time sharing clothes helped my fashion sense!” He was all nervous energy, rocking on his heals with one arm behind his back insistently tapping on something. Raphael thought it was adorable. “Before we go, these are for you.” A bouquet was suddenly shoved in Raphael’s face.

He couldn’t stop the words as he took in the flowers, “Oh, my god.” He didn’t mean for his tone to sound harsh. The bouquet of gardenia, iris, and lilac was beautiful. The flowers were nestled together in an array of purple, blue, yellow, and white.

“Shit, do you not like them? I should’ve asked if you liked flowers first. I just thought that since you went to all the trouble of planning a date and stuff—” Simon was cut off by an identical bouquet being shoved in his face.

“On the contrary, I like the flowers very much.” If Raphael’s heart could beat, it would be going crazy. Simon, _his_ Simon, had gotten him flowers for their date. Not only that, but one identical to the one Raphael had chosen to give him.

“Oh, well, I guess great minds think alike!” Simon laughed nervously as they exchanged bouquets. He cradled the flowers to his chest. “I’m going to put these down so we can go,” he started to walk back into his room. He stopped after a few steps and spun back around, “Do you want to put yours in here and grab it when we come back?”

Raphael nodded and followed Simon into the room. He took in the array of books and sheet music strewn about on random surfaces, the slightly made bed, a pile of clothes laying near the bed that his missing sweater had reappeared on. He was happy that Simon was finally making DuMort his home.

“So, where are we going?” Simon asked as they walked down the stairs. He linked his arm with Raphael’s when they hit the ground floor, excitement showing in his eyes.

Raphael used their linked arms to pull Simon closer. “That,” he said with their noses touching, “is for me to know and you to find out, baby.” Simon’s smile grew wider. His arm wound tighter around Raphael’s, his hand coming to rest on his bicep. He practically plastered himself to shorter boy’s side as they walked out the hotel. Raphael caught Lily and Stan winking at them as they left.

The pair made small talk while they walked. Simon had found some new show that he thought Raphael would enjoy, the other promising he’d set aside some time for them to watch it. Simon promised that he would try a book that Raphael was interested in reading. Had it always been this easy for them to talk to each other? To be this close and relaxed?

Raphael halted them as they rounded the corner. “Close your eyes.” He waited for the taller boy to close his eyes before moving again. He felt the hand on his bicep grip harder. Raphael tilted his head up to whisper, “Don’t worry, baby, I got you.” Simon’s grip loosened slightly, but he still clung to Raphael’s side as they navigated the sidewalk.

Finally, they stopped walking. “Can I open my eyes now?” Simon shivered as he felt a laugh ghost his neck. He didn’t realize that the other boy was still so close.

“Go ahead and open your eyes.” Raphael gently nudged his date’s side with his elbow. He watched Simon’s eyes open and take in the building they were in front of.

“The Hayden Planetarium?”

“Your red-haired friend said that you used to come here all the time.”

“But I haven’t since I became a vampire. Wait,” Simon turned to look at his date, “you talked to Clary?”

Raphael avoided making eye contact. “I talked to a few people. But she was the only one who actually helped.” He felt Simon tug his arm away and was pulled into a hug. He took in the look of awe on his fledgling’s face when they parted. Feeling overwhelmed with emotion, Raphael grabbed his hand and started walking into the building.

“So what strings did you pull to get us in here?” Simon asked once they were inside.

“None. A fairly generous supporter just asked to use the building.” Raphael watched Simon looked around, hyperaware of the fact that they were still holding hands.

“I can’t believe you did this for me.” Simon was in awe. Raphael, the grumpy clan leader he’d come to know and adore, had done all of this for their date. He had even gone to Clary for help to plan it. He twisted his hand to lace his fingers with Raphael’s and squeezed his hand. “Well Mr. Generous Supporter, let’s start our date!”

“I knew you liked the director’s show, but I had no idea you were so into space.” They were settling into their seats for the space show. Clary had told Raphael that Simon had been obsessed with space since childhood, but he hadn’t expected for his fledgling be so knowledgeable in astrology.

Simon shrugged, “I guess I just didn’t want you think I was a huge nerd?”

“Simon, you go on about movies and comics for hours. I would love for you to talk more about astrology and the cosmos.” Raphael settled back in his seat when the lights began to dim in the theater. Simon stayed upright and staring at him. “As much as I appreciate your undivided attention, you are missing the reason we’re here.” That snapped Simon out of his trance.

“Sorry, it’s just… you always tell me to stop talking.”

“I find your rambling to be the perfect white noise when my work is boring.” Raphael shot him a smile. Simon smiled back shyly and turned his attention to the screen. As the show went on, he started shifting closer until their shoulders were touching. In a burst of courage, Raphael wrapped his arm around Simon’s shoulders. “Is this alright?” He felt the taller boy lean against his shoulder and nod. They stayed nestled together for the rest of the show.

*****

“That was awesome!” Simon smiled up at the sky, watching the stars twinkle around him.

“I’m glad you had a good time.” Raphael appeared by his side, typing on his phone. “Up for more?” He turned to the other boy as he slid his phone in his pocket. 

“There’s more?”

Raphael held out his hand, “There is if you come with me.” Simon placed his hand in Raphael’s, who laced their fingers together before gently tugging on the other’s arm to start walking.

“This has been a great date. A good time doesn’t even come close to cutting it.” Simon squeezed his hand.

If Raphael could blush, he would. “I’m glad, I really am.” Raphael squeezed back, catching Simon’s smile out of the corner of his eye. “I’m going to have to send Clary a thank-you card.”

“Dude, I’m going to have to send Clary a thank-you card. This was totally worth not seeing you all week.”

“You noticed I was gone?” Raphael hadn’t expected for Simon to notice his absence.

“At first I thought you just had a lot of work to get done, but you were gone longer than usual. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me, but then you texted me.” The warm feeling that started to grow over Simon noticing when he disappeared for clan reasons was overrun by guilt. His face must have been reflecting his emotions because Simon stopped suddenly and moved to stand in from of him. “Don’t look like that. Luke gave me a huge pep talk about how you wouldn’t have gone to all the trouble you did to change your mind. I really appreciate all the effort you’ve put into this. Just text me next time, okay?”

“Next time?” Raphael did his best to look smug, “Are you already planning a second date when the first isn’t even over?”

“Can you blame me?” They stood facing each other for a few more minutes. Simon eventually came back to himself. “I believe you were leading me somewhere?”

It took Raphael a minute to come back to himself. “Right, follow me.” He walked ahead of his date, tugging a giggling Simon along while he stumbled to keep up.

The pair made their way through a park before Raphael stopped abruptly. “I don’t have to close my eyes this time?” Simon took in the scenery around them before his gaze landed on a small take-out bag sitting on a picnic bench. Raphael unlaced their fingers and walked over to the table.

“You coming over here, or do I need to come carry you?” Raphael called over his shoulder. He smirked when Simon appeared by his side.

Simon took a container and gave it a cautious sniff. “Chinese food? Is that Moo Shu pork? Who are you and what have you done with my date?”

“You always always go on about how great it is and that I need to try it. I figured our first date would be a momentous enough of an occasion,” Raphael was already sitting on the table, shrugging as he took a bite. Simon scrambled to sit next to him, mimicking his actions. A light breeze rolled across the lake and washed over them. Simon shivered out of habit as the breeze hit his skin. Within seconds, he felt a weight sit on his shoulders.

“Raph, you don’t have to give me your jacket. We’re dead, we can’t feel cold.” Simon hid his smile in the leather jacket’s collar. Of course Raphael was the kind of guy to give his date his jacket.

“You shivered, what was I supposed to do?” Raphael mumbled, refusing to look at the other boy. Simon stifled his laughter in the jacket, and maybe sneaking an inhale of the owner’s scent. They ate in a comfortable silence, occasionally knocking shoulders and grinning at each other.

Simon could really only keep quiet for so long. He was also overcome with the sudden urge to ask Raphael, “Just to make sure, we’re not eating some random person’s Moo Shu pork?”

Raphael cleared his throat awkwardly. “No, I had Stan and Lily drop it off while we walked here,” he mumbled.

“Good. Tell Luke I said thanks for the food, by the way.” Simon may have taken some pride in making Raphael sputter. “What? I’ve eaten enough at Jade Wolf to recognize it.”

“I feel like I shouldn’t have to tell you that’s somewhat concerning,” Raphael deadpanned. Simon threw his head back and laughed. Even on a date, where they had cuddled _and_ Raphael had given him his jacket, they could still banter.

“Speaking of your dog, he was right.” Raphael chewed his lip, his brows drawn together like he was carefully choosing his words. “I wouldn’t have changed my mind. I won’t change my mind.” His confession was punctuated with an awkward cough. Raphael had never been great at expressing his emotions.

Simon decided to take mercy and save Raphael from choking on his emotions. He took both containers and set them aside, then slid closer and carefully wrapped an arm around Raphael’s waist. He pulled the shorter boy closer, surprised when he buried his face in his neck and mumbled out a thank you. Simon lifted his eyes towards the sky while Raphael gathered himself. Neither said anything when two arms wrapped around Simon’s waist. Simon instead said, “You can see Orion’s belt tonight.” He felt the head against his neck move.

“Where?” Raphael squinted at the sky.

“See those three stars?” Simon pointed at the sky, Raphael’s eyes followed his hand as it drew the constellation.

“I never learned about the constellations,” Raphael admitted when Simon was done.

“I can show you them sometime, if you’d like. Next time?” Simon smiled hopefully.

“Next time,” Raphael nodded. He kept his arms wrapped around Simon as he watched him trace out constellations in the sky. He eventually pulled away and slid off the table. “We should go home, dawn is in a few hours.” Simon took his extended hand and continued to hold it until they were standing at Simon’s door.

“I had a great time tonight. Thanks again for going to all the trouble.” Simon gave Raphael’s hand a squeeze. He made no move to let go.

“It was no problem, baby. It’s worth it if you had a great time.” Raphael leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Simon’s cheek. “Goodnight Simon,” he whispered and turned to walk to his room.

“Raph?” In a flash of movement, Raphael found himself pulled back and chest to chest with Simon. Raphael wrapped his arms around the other’s neck without thinking. He felt arms wrap around his waist in response. Their lips were so close, Raphael would just have to tilt his head the slightest bit and they’d be touching. He lifted his eyes to meet Simon’s.

“Can I?” Raphael felt Simon’s breath on his lips. He couldn’t find his voice and hoped his nod was enough for Simon.

The kiss was sweet and gentle as their lips met. Raphael felt one of Simon’s arms move to cup the back of his head, pulling them closer. He let one his hands slide into Simon’s hair to push his head down. Raphael had never noticed their height difference until his was on his tip toes trying to meet Simon’s lips. He felt Simon huff a laugh and lower his head, fingers rubbing against his scalp to apologize.

Raphael froze when he felt Simon’s tongue run against his lip. He had no experience with kissing, he was just copying Simon’s movements up until now. The tongue ran against his lip again. Was Simon actually drawing a question mark on Raphael’s lip? He decided to open his mouth and let Simon’s tongue carefully explore his mouth. Raphael tried to copy the movements with his own tongue, drawing random patterns on the roof of Simon’s mouth. He had no idea what he was doing, but Simon’s hand was tightening in his hair. He figured that meant he was doing good. He was content to stay exactly where he was, until Simon slowly retracted his tongue and pulled away. Raphael tried to follow his lips, stopped by their height difference.  

Simon kissed the tip of Raphael’s nose. “Sorry, my neck was starting to hurt.” He felt fingers from the arm still wrapped around his neck gently stroke his skin. “You did leave your flowers in here, if you wanted to come in and get them? And by that I mean do you want to kiss again?” Raphael’s answer was a peck on the lips before dragging Simon into his room.

*****

Magnus was enjoying a rare lazy afternoon lounging on Alec’s chest and watching reality shows. Alec was holding a book over Magnus’ head with one hand, the other was absentmindedly playing with his hair. All was quiet and peaceful until his phone started buzzing. “Alexander, dear, can you hand me phone?”

“It’s Raphael,” Alec said as he handed Magnus his phone.

“Whatever could he want?” Magnus opened the waiting texts and gasped.

“What’s wrong?” Alec peered down at the screen and saw ‘ _Thank you, the both of you_ ’ on Raphael’s side.

Magnus beamed, “It seems my dear Raphael is in love and it’s all thanks to us.”

“And Clary. And Luke. And the two vampires that work for Raphael.”

“Alexander,” Magnus shot him a glare, “do not take my moment away from me.”

“Whatever you say, Magnus. Invite them over for dinner sometime.” Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus’ cheek and returned to his book. Magnus returned to his original position, tapping his phone keys. _‘You’re welcome. Make sure to send an invitation to the wedding!’_

 A few minutes later, his phone vibrated with a response. Magnus opened a the text to see a picture of not one, but two hands flipping him off. He smiled, his friend was in love and Magnus was not about to poke fun. He’d save that for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, I edited this as best I could. 
> 
> I also realize that "Miserable at Best" isn't a happy song, but I love that line and it fits.
> 
> Kudos and comments are not required but always make me happy <3


End file.
